The use of devices and methods relating to writing utensils are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,389 issued in the name of Eron et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,924 issued in the name of Chao, U.S. Pat. No. D257,857 issued in the name of John P. Leuenberger et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,028 issued in the name of Negreiros, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,234 issued in the name of Ahrens, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,100 (previously U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0178493) issued in the name of Njølstad.
While existing devices suit their intended purposes, the need remains for a device and method of use that allow a user to rapidly create desired designs and styles of writing with a minimum of effort.